


Hedging the Bet

by Astronut



Series: Han/Leia Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hoth (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: The results of some Red Squadron betting.  Han/Leia fluff





	Hedging the Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the May 2006 Han/Leia Challenge at the Jedi Council Forums. Must include a prank, Han and Leia, bedroom, boredom, and bubbles. 
> 
> Please don't repost with out permission.

Hedging the Bet

“Do I even want to know?” Lieutenant Wedge Antilles eyed Wes Janson warily as the pilot sat down with a large grin spread across his young features. Wes dug into the large pile of grey mash with a relish, its taste notwithstanding. Setting his fork down, Wedge sighed. “Janson, if you pulled another prank, I’d rather start filling out the paperwork now. I still haven’t found the right requisition form for ‘Solvent for Orange Paint on Cloth.’” 

“Auugh, weej, bat…” Wes started, his mouth still full of mash.

“Finish chewing. Now swallow,” said the blonde pilot seated next to Wedge, as if speaking to a small child. “Good boy. Now you can talk.”

Wes shot him a murderous look. “Shut it, Celchu. Don’t you have some X-Wings to go vape? Anyway, as I was saying, the Boss looks so dashing in orange, I though he’d keep the change permanent.” 

Rubbing his temples, Wedge responded, “Just because our flight suits are orange, doesn’t mean Luke wants the rest of his wardrobe to match. Enough avoiding the question, what did you do this time?” 

“Oh, nothing much,” We said, waving his hand carelessly. “I just thought I’d relieve a little of the boredom on base and revive some of the betting pools. Protect my interests, if you will.” He took another bite of mash. 

Just then, a sand haired pilot entered the mess at a dead run. He spied the three pilots and skidded to a halt in front of their table. “Hobbie, what’s up? Are we scrambling the squadron?” Wedge asked the pilot, rising partially from his seat. 

“No, but you’re not going to believe what Wes did this time. He completely threw the pool. And I had fifty credits on the Commander. I’m doomed,” Hobbie wailed, sitting heavily on the bench. 

Laying his hands table, Wedge leaned forward, staring imposingly down at Wes. “What, exactly, did you do this time?” 

***

“Listen here, your Highness, I didn’t exactly do this myself.” The angry smuggler waved his hand, gesturing around the small bedroom cabin on the _Millennium Falcon_. “I can help it one of your courtiers has some sick fantasy.” Han scowled and kicked the door. “And I definitely didn’t plan on spending two hours locked in here with you.” Several scuff marks remained on the door, but it showed no sign of opening. “Chewie, get your furry hide in here and let us out!” he yelled, despite knowing that Chewie wasn’t due back from his shift in the mechanic’s pool for several hours. 

“Just quiet already!” Leia yelled back. “If you hadn’t been so insistent on coming to rescue your precious ship from a possible intruder, you wouldn’t be here. Although why you had to drag me along, I’ll never know. Need someone to hold your hand why you faced the Wraith-Man in the closet?” 

“The only thing scary in here is you, sweet heart! But look what that Sith-forsaken intruder did! Look what they did to this place! Those bubbles are going to damage the spare shield capacitor circuitry I’ve got in here.” Pink bubbles covered the cabin’s small bunk and floor, creating pink fluffy mounds of foam. They were also heaped on the box of circuitry and arsenal haphazardly secured in the corner. To top it off, holos of Leia, taken from news footage over the years, were plastered to the bulkhead walls as well as the ceiling. A number of recent ones were outlined with pink hearts and bubbles. “When I find the blaster-brained idiot who did this…” 

He bounded his fist into the door. “Oww. I bet it was you, wasn’t it?” he glared at the short Princess. “I bet you couldn’t bear the thought of me spending more time my nice, warm _Falcon_ than that little freezer box of a room near you.” Shaking his sore hand, he managed to bash it into the wall. “Ahhh! For the love of Vader.” 

“For your information, I’d never be so narcissistic as to put pictures of myself all over your walls. If anything, I’d plaster your scruffy mug all over because clearly the only person you care about is yourself!” She wrenched his hand from the air. “Now stay still and let me have a look!” 

She gathered his hand in her own, rubbing the bruised knuckles gently. “You know, it really is miserable being stuck in here with you yelling and pounding,” she said softly. 

He frowned and made a half-hearted attempt to pull his hand out of her grasp. “I suppose you’d much rather be stuck with the Kid. He could probably do some of that hokey religion of his to get you out of here anytime he wanted,” Han mumbled. 

“Well, at least he wouldn’t try shooting his way out.” She smiled, remembering another incident where she’d been trapped with Han.

“I’d never hurt the old girl that way,” he protested. Leia raised her brow. “Well, the kicking and all, she knows they’re just love taps. Blaster holes are a different story.” 

Silently, she studied him for a while, still massaging his hand. “You have a rough way of showing your love.” 

“I know,” Han replied. He opened his mouth, and then shut it, looking away. 

“Why don’t we try something soft for a while,” Leia suggested. At his confused look, she clarified. “Those piles of bubbles look awfully soft. Why don’t we sit and wait for Chewie to come back?” 

“Just sit, your Highness?” Han questioned, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Just sit,” she glared. 

And sit they did, Han’s hand still firmly in Leia’s tender grasp. 

_The End_


End file.
